In recent years, there has been a resurgence in the number of bicycles and using the bicycle as an effective means of transportation. The geared racing bikes with narrow profile tires have proven popular, however, now the mountain bike with a wider profile tire and design for off-road conditions is perhaps the most common type of bicycle sold for recreation. Some of these bicycles do include, or can have added thereto, fenders, however, many of them do not have any fenders, as this is the preferred appearance for many users. A bicycle without a fender is not a problem and for dry riding conditions this appearance of the bicycle is generally preferred, however, most users would agree that a fender is very helpful on a rainy day or where the surface being travelled over is wet.
In this regard, a number of fender designs have been proposed as after-market fenders, which can be installed by the user.
There remains a need to provide a convenient fender, and in particular a convenient rear fender for bicycles.